


Peace Babies

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 79: Peace.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Peace Babies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 79: Peace.

For a man who goes about getting into (and sometimes causing) trouble on a massive scale, the Doctor really abhors violence and fighting. War is the dirtiest word imaginable to him, and he hates that it’s often a necessary evil.

He’s violently dispatched enemies before, of course. It’s a necessity to save the universe sometimes. Someone has to save all those unsuspecting creatures. But in the end, he’s still the sort to gallivant around time and space offering peace in the form of a sugary sweet from a little planet called Earth.

“Jelly baby?” he offers with a toothy smile.


End file.
